


Darling, I love you (too bad you don't know)

by EragonandMurtagh



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: In which no one can ever be happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EragonandMurtagh/pseuds/EragonandMurtagh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeler gets injured during a battle and Encke sits by his bed waiting for him to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to the amazing starfightamothafaka with whom I sprouted a beautiful friendship over a mutual love of Keeler. 
> 
> This is only my second fic so criticism is much appreciated just please be nice about it. And if you notice any spelling/ grammar problems let me know and I'll fix them
> 
> I named the ship that Keeler amd Encke pilot the Titan. Mostly just cause I liked the name.
> 
> Anyways I hope that I rip your heart out in the best way possible.

The silence was broken only by a steady beep, the only indication that the man he loved with all his heart and soul was still alive. Encke looked at the heart monitor, his heart breaking as he saw the spikes chasing after each other much to slowly. If only he had reacted faster or if he had sensed that something was wrong then Keeler wouldn't be lying there, half his face burnt off, the hair he was so proud of completely gone, and a hole the size of a fist in his gut.

It was three days since the battle. They had heard the claxons go off, warning of a Colteron attack. They had been eating together in the mess, enjoying the time spent in each others company as it had grown increasingly rare the farther they went into Colteran space. They threw on their suits and ran to their ship. How he wishes that he hadn't resisted the urge to give Keeler one last kiss before they took off. 

As always they worked together perfectly, moving as smoothly as the parts in a well oiled machine. It wasn't their habit to fill the airwaves with idle chatter; they knew each other so well that they would normally only exchange a few sentences during battles. So when Keeler gasped Encke took immediate notice.

"Keeler? What's wrong?"

"Encke, there's something registering on the sensors. I don't kno-"

Then Keelers side of the ship exploded

Encke felt a wave of heat and all of a sudden alarms started blaring in the cockpit. But even the deafening whines couldn't drown out Keelers agonized scream. 

"Titan, this is command. We saw you get hit. Do you require assistance?"

Encke sat in shock for a brief moment, trying to understand what happened. He snapped himself out of his daze quickly enough to respond to command. He had to get Keeler help.

"Command this is Titan. My navigator is hurt, life support is down, and offensive systems are comprised. Requesting assistance and permission to retreat."

"Request granted Titan. The Reliant will escort you back to hangar five. We will have a med team waiting for you there."

Encke grunted in response and began to maneuver through the battle field towards the Sleipner. In the wounded ship it was slow going but Encke knew that every second counted in getting Keeler back.

"Did you hear that baby?" Encke called back to his worryingly silent navigator. "They're gonna have a med team all ready for you when we get back. You'll be fine, I promise. We'll be able to have that date like you wanted, hell I'll even wear the suit for you. Just no cologne. That stuff is too nice for a guy like me. It'd be better on a nice cultured guy like you."

Encke kept up the meaningless chatter as he made his way through the death strewn battle field.

"Where the hell is Reliant?" Encke growled to himself but no sooner had the words left his lips that he saw a 'teron ship get torn to pieces on his port side. Through the wreckage came the very ship he was looking for.

"We're here to save your ass Titan" 

Encke grit his teeth as Cains smug, self assured voice came over the com.

"Took you fucking long enough Reliant. Did you stop for a fucking blow job on your way here? We're heading for hangar five and if you so much as let a 'teron scratch the paint on Titan I'm gonna thrown the both of you in the brig and throw away the key till the end of this fucking war."

"Yes sir"

That was Cains navigator. At least he didn't sound like a stuck up son of a bitch. And Keeler seemed to like him so he couldn't be all that bad.

If Encke gave credit where it was due he would have acknowledged the fact the the Reliant pair didn't let a single ship within half a kilometer of the Titan. But Encke wasn't feeling generous. He was to focused on getting Keeler back to the ship and to the medical ward as soon as possible. 

After the longest seven minutes of his life Encke finally set down in the hangar. True to their word there was a med team ready to spring into action. Encke quickly popped his hatch and jumped to the floor unsure of how he could help but damn sure he would in any way he could. A medic had opened Keelers cockpit and slid in, undoubtedly with the purpose of hauling Keeler out and onto the waiting cart. But after only a few seconds the medic started swearing a blue streak. Encke had to stop himself from running over and seeing what was wrong. He knew he would just get in the way but goddammit the man he loved was hurt and he had to do something. 

Encke felt increasingly faint the more time that passed but after a few agonizing minutes he finally saw movement as Keeler was gently lifted from the cockpit. Enckes knees buckled and he would have fallen if he hadn't been able to grab onto a handy crate. 

Keeler was completely covered in blood. So much blood that it left a large drip trail on the floor when he was taken out of the Titan and put onto the cart. As soon as his back hit the cart he was being wheeled towards the medical ward with Encke only a few meters behind him. 

Encke followed all the way to the doors of the operating room amd would have gone inside if he hadn't been forcibly stopped by two nurses. They led him to an area where he waited to hear the news on Keeler. On whether he would have to find a new navigator or not.

Later, Encke didn't know how many hours later only that it was many, the doctor came out of the operating room to give him the details on Keelers injuries. Keeler had lost just over half of his blood, sustained major burns on his face, arms, torso, and thighs, with minor burns everywhere else. The force of the explosion had also forced a fist sized piece of the console through his torso, damaging a handful of his organs. The doctor didn't know when he would wake up or if he ever would.

Encke followed the doctor to Keelers bedside and sat down. He took Keelers hand between his own and surveyed the . He was wrapped in so many bandages that Encke could barely see any of his skin. No doubt that was because of the extensive burning, but he just wished that he could see Keelers face. Encke settled himself on his chair and prepared himself to wait until Keeler woke up.

 

Three weeks later

 

Encke was sitting by Keelers bedside as had become the norm for him. Every moment he could spare was spent in the medical ward, talking to the comatose navigator so that Keeler didn't feel lonely with only the agonizingly slow beep of the heart monitor for company.

"You'd better wake up soon baby. I talked to the brass and they want to reassign me. They said that three weeks was enough time to mourn and that I needed to pull myself together. They're idiots. The whole lot of them. You don't mourn over someone unless they're dead and your not dead. Besides why would I want another navi? You're the best there is and I'm not gonna settle for number two.

But you'd better not look in the mirror for a while though baby. I know you never say so but I know just how much pride you took in your hair. I can understand, after all it was beautiful. But I talked to the doctor and he says that since your head was so badly burnt he doesn't know how many of the hair folicals were killed. But I did overhear the other navigators, they said that If you lost your hair that they would all shave theirs is support. You've really got a great team in all of them. I think if something like that happened to me all the fighters would just laugh. 

The salves and medicines that they are using on your burns are also working to mitigate the scaring but you're probably gonna have them for the rest of your life. You look kind of cool though. You look like you've got fire on your face. No one is gonna mess with you anymore.

Please wake up baby. We've still got that date planned for next shore leave. I was thinking some Italian would be nice, then we could go for a walk in that nice park by your parents hou-"

Encke was cut off by the machines coming to life. He caught his breath as he saw the heart monitor spiking faster. He looked down at Keelers face, hoping against hope that the stormy grey eyes would open.

He felt the delicate hand clasped between his own twitch slightly before gently squeezing Enckes. Tears began to drip down his face as Keeler slowly began to open his eyes.

"Encke?" asked Keeler in a voice hoarse from disuse.

"Yeah baby it's me. It's your Encke. I'm here."

"I was worried that you had been hurt. But you're ok. I'm glad you're ok." Keeler said in a tired voice.

"Yeah baby I'm ok. You need to rest now and recover you're strength. You were badly hurt so just focus on yourself and get better, ok?" Encke said, hands fluttering, unsure on quite what to do.

"Ok" Keeler said, his eyes starting to close as he drifted off to sleep. "Encke...ha...have to say..."

"Yeah baby?"

"I...love...you, Encke" Keeler raped out as his eyes closed.

"I love you too Keeler" Encke said to Keelers sleeping form even though he knew he wasn't heard. He decided right then and there that as soon as they were discharged he was going to propose. He knew that he loved Keeler from the bottom of his heart and if he was going to spend the rest of his life with anyone it would be him.

Enckes thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone flat lining. He looked around wondering what poor sod had passed when he realised that there was no one else in the ward besides him and..Keeler.

He slowly looked back at Keelers heart monitor, terrified at what he knew he was going to find. The last thing he saw before the world went dark was a horribly straight line on the monitor. The last thought he had before his mind went blank was simply that he never knew what Keelers real name was.


	2. chapter 2

The funeral took all of five minutes.  
Encke had known that the funeral was really going to be a formality more than anything. Keeler had been considered dead by almost the entirety of the ship, aside from a few like Encke who had desperately held onto hope, long before his heart stopped. His injuries had been so severe that most had taken one look at him and given him up for dead, a corpse taking up valuable space and supplies in a futile attempt to breathe life back into him. But it had still shocked him that the whole proceeding had boiled down to He’s dead. Get over it and resume your duties.  
Cook had announced that the coffin with Keeler’s body would remain out for 24 hours so that everyone could pay their respects, after that he assumed that it would go in the hold so Keeler could be given a proper burial when the Sleipner returned to Earth.  
He hung at the back of the room for almost an hour, watching everyone that came to say any last words to Keeler. He saw Abel with his no good fighter, a navigator that he thought was named Ethos, and about twenty or thirty other people. The large number of navigators that came to pay their final respects didn’t surprise Encke; he knew that Keeler had fostered a lot of respect from his team and everyone he worked with. What did surprise him however was the small group of fighters that had come near the end to pay their respects.  
Encke eyed them suspiciously as they spent a good ten minutes hovering around Keeler’s body. After they had finished they made their way towards the door but one caught a glimpse of Encke and stopped the rest of the group. The fighter gestured to Encke and seemed to be trying to convince the rest of the group to head in his direction. After some prodding the fighter seemed to succeed in getting the others to follow him.  
The group of seven stopped in front of him, shuffling their feet and looking anywhere except at him; one of them seemed to find a piece of conduit extremely interesting. The fighter that had led them over hesitantly stepped forward, no doubt nervous due to the stone cold look on Encke’s face. The kid was small, unassuming, and looked like he didn’t have enough muscle to lift a spoon, let alone haul around the heavy controls for the weapon systems on the starfighters. If it hadn’t been for his colouring and uniform Encke would have mistaken him for a navigator.  
“M-my name is Sirius, Sir. I- um I mean we knew Lt. Keeler before his death.”  
The kid, Sirius, was pretty soft spoken. Encke could barely catch his words and it seemed to take everything the kid had to maintain eye contact. He was exactly the type of person that Keeler would have taken under his wing.  
“We- and by we I mean all of us- that is a good deal of the fighters, and some of the navigators I think although I’m not quite sure cause I've never really talked with any of them much aside from my own navigator but they were closer to the lieutenant so it would make sense if he asked them for help as wel-”  
“Get to the point” Encke snapped, not in the mood to deal with the kids rambling.  
The repeated mentions of Keeler were wearing down the thin veil of composure that he had constructed for the funeral. If he wasn’t careful he would start breaking down infront of his fighters and the hard won respect he had managed to snatch from them unwillingly would disappear.  
“Yes sir” the kid practically squeaked out, looking like a startled deer.  
“A-awhile ago we started asking you some…weird questions.”  
Encke remembered that. It had occured few weeks before THAT DAY, during the bi-monthly fighters night, a night where all the fighters could let their metaphorical hair down and just hang out without the stress of rank and forget about the war. Encke had been convinced to play a game of truth or dare with some of the fighters and while all the other fighters got normal questions (have you ever had it up the ass, would you let Cook fuck you for a promotion, etc.) Encke got…odd questions. Because the first rule of fighters night was what happened there stayed there and the second was to leave rank at the door, normally he got asked fairly embaressing questions just like everyone else. However he'd never been asked what his favorite cake was…or his favorite colour…or what his favorite season was. And he had certainly never been asked what his favorite flowers were. He had been suspicious for quite a while, expecting some sort of prank but when nothing happened he began to disregard the incident; apparently he was right to suspect something. Encke saw Sirius riffling through a bag at his side, obviously looking for something. As Sirius pulled out his hand Encke saw what it was he had been looking for. Sirius handed Encke a small white notebook, not much bigger than Encke's hand.  
“Keeler asked my navigator and myself if we culd keep this for him because he didn’t want you to accidentally find it. He also asked if we fighters could help gather information for him to help plan for the-” at that Sirius was jabbed in the back by another fighter and promptly shut up.  
“Plan for the what, fighter?” growled Encke.  
“It's probably best if you just read it, sir” said another fighter. Thankfully this one could actually look him in the eyes. “And you may want to do it alone, sir” the fighter continued looking a little embarrassed. “given what the lieutenant asked us to find out I imagine that it's very personal.”  
Encke gave them all another once over but as it looked like they were all done he snapped off a qick dismissal before turning his attention to the small note book in his hands. Deciding to take the fighters advice to heart he tucked the mysterious book into a pocket, squared his shoulders, and slowly began maing his way towards the white, utilitarian coffin holding the body of the man that he loved with every fibre of his being.  
With the departure of the fighters he was the last person in the room. Althought the distance was short the walk seemed to last for an eternity, each step harder to take, each foot fall sounding like a canon in the empty room.  
Encke reached the coffin and looked down at the exposed body and for the first time allowed himself to see just how hurt keeeler had been. During the weeks of Keeler's coma he hadn’t allowed himself to acknowledge how broken Keeler's body was. He had had to hold on to hope, the hope that keeler would wake up, the hope that keeler would be ok. He was sure that if he had allowed himself to see keeler as he really was, small, emacipated, burned, and with a fist sized hole in his gut, he would have lost hope just as quickly as everyone else did.  
Keeler's heart condition had already made him weak and susceptible to sickness and adding the bloodloss, burning, and trauma from his punctured abdomen, if Encke had truly been honest with himself he would have known that there had been no chance of Keelers survival.  
As he looked down he felt like crying. While Keeler would never have admitted to being vain Encke knew that Keeler had been very aware of how attractive he was and that he was secretly very pround of his hair. If Keeler could have see himself now, Encke knew he would have been heartbroken.  
All of his hair was gone, most of it burned off in the explosion, and the rest had been shaved away to allow for treatment of the burns on his face. And his face that had caused numerous heartbreaks across every ship that he had served on was now horribly disfigured. The skin was discoloured and he had ropey scars crossing all over his face from where the skin had to be pieced back together after being shredded by the flying pieces of the console.  
The worst of the damadge was hidden under his uniform but Encke knew about the mass of grafted skin, sutures, and scaring that was Keeler's abdomen.  
He had a feeling that when Keeler's parents saw him again they wouldn’t be able to recognise the face of their own son.  
“Hey Keeler. I guess this is probably the last time I'm gonna be able to see you. I kinda doubt that your parents are gonna let the guy who allowed their son to be killed come to the funeral. I'll try my hardest to be there but I figure your parents are gonna be in enough pain as it is; I don’t need to make it worse. So, cause if that I've got a few thing to tell you.  
You never got the chance to hear me say it, although I hope you knew it anyways, but Keeler I love you so much. I've lost so may people during the course of this war. My father died in a space battle, my sister in a raid on one of the colonies, and so many friends and colleagues during my service. For some reason though it never occurred to me that I could loose you too. You always semed so untouchable, so self assured and calm, and you were the best of the best.  
I remember looking at your service record and simulator scores and thinking that they were unbelievebalbe, perfect scores and more downed ‘terons that I could possibly imagine. When we first met face to face I wasn't really as stoic as I semed on the outside. I was just so star struck and nervous that I could barely get out a word.  
I thought that if anyone was to die it would be myself and even when I learned about your heart condition I still kept thinking that. Shows how much I knew, whether you survive or not is really a matter of chance in the end.  
I guess what this all boils down to is that I love you keeler and-” Encke started to choke up, finally feeling the tears that he had been making their way down his face for who knows how long. He took a shuddering breath and continued.  
“I love you and I'm so sorry that I failed you. I should have been the one to die; everyone knows that fighters are expendable, and you had so much to live for. You had a family and a promising career, and what do I have to return to? A dilapidated house in the colonies and too many graves to count.  
I'm so, so sorry Keeler. I should have been better. I should have been the fighter you deserved. I'm so sorry that I wasn’t good enough Keeler ” Encke started laughing through his growing sobs. He was sure that if anyone had been in the roon with him they would have thought that he had finally lost his mind.  
“But your name isn’t even Keeler is it? I didn’t even think to ask you what you real name was and now I'll never know”.  
That was the straw that broke the camel's back and Encke collapsed onto his knees beside the coffin holding the nameless man. His broad shoulders, shoulders that Keeler used to joke bore the weight of the world merely for strength training, shook as Encke finally allowed himself to let go of him composure and break down full and completely and sob, really accepting the stone cold fact that Keeler was dead. That he would never again see his warm smile at the end of a long day, or be able to brush out and braid his hair on the mornings when Keeler hadn’t been able to get enough sleep, either from overworking himself or his heart paining him. Never again would he be able to hold the small body in his arms and know that he was the luckiest man in the galaxy to be right where he was.  
Encke stayed colapsecd on the floor wailing his pain to what ever gods might exist for so long that he lost track of time completely. When he finally gathered the strength to clamber back up to his feet he took one long last look at Keeler, gently kissed his cold lips, turned his back, and walked out of the room.  
He slowly made his way to the room that they had shared, the reluctance to stir up the happy memries that he associated it with slowing his feet. However, no matter how much he slowed down he reached their room all to soon.  
He hesitantely pawed the door key and stepped inside the room that was suddenly all to large without Keeler's presence. Encke looked around for some place to sit, someplace in the small room that didn’t remind him of Keeler but finding none he sat on the bed that they had shared for several months. Encke knew that if he hadn’t been such a wimp about expressing his budding feelings for Keeler it would have been an even longer time of pure bliss, playing with keelers hair, kissing his soft lips, hearing Keeler's shuddering sighs of ectasy when they- but he was letting his thoughts wander on him.  
After settling himself down he pulled out the plain white note book that Sirius had handed him and cautiously opened it. He started to choke up when he quickly flipped through it and saw that the pages were filled with Keeler's small, cramped, writing. Gathering his composure he turned back to the first page and began to read.  
Several hours and crying fits later Encke sat in a state of shock. He now knew why Keeler had been acting oddly giddy the few weeks before the attack and why whenever he and keeler were out in public together people had been sureptiously glancing at them and sharing amused glances.  
Keeler had intended to propose.  
And it seemed that he had recruited nearly the whole ship to help him.  
The note book was a record of his snooping into Encke's preferences, as well as ideas and random rambings. Keeler had had it all planed out right from when it would happen (Encke's first birthday after they were discharged), where (in a park after a five star dinner), and even how (traditional down on one knee). Keeler had even decided on the design of the ring (silver setting with a blue sandstone). Encke looked at the designs that Keeler had sketched out, leave it to him to pick a stone that looked like the night sky.  
Encke fell asleep that night dreaming about how his life could have been. Keeler proposing and them getting married. Moving into a modestly sized house with two cats and a dog amd adopting two children, a boy and a girl. Growing old together surrounded by laughter and grandchildren, content to live a quiet peaceful life as long as it was with each other. But like all dreams it ended as soon as he woke up.

 

*Note*

-in Swahili  
Babu - grandpa  
Baba - dad  
Wajukuu - grandkids  
-in Danish  
Bedstefar - grandfather

“Babu! Babu!” Encke looked up from inspecting the sandstone on his 'wedding' ring to see little Catherine barrelling across the lawn and up the porch steps towards him, launching herself at his leg and holding on with a grip stronger than a black hole.  
“Happy birthday, Babu!” cried another voice and Von hurled herself at his other leg, unwilling to let her twin out do her in terms of enthusiasm.  
“Don’t worry girls. There is enough Babu to go around” said Encke as he scooped the two of them onto his armchair. He saw Amri and Chenani laughing at the girls' antics as they got their own children out of the car. Elisha and Hanah were making their way up the stairs to the porch, looking exasperated at their children.  
“Careful girls” scolded Elisha. “You know Babu isn’t a jungle gym for you guys to clamber all over.”  
The girls whined as Encke got up to greet his son, pulling him into a big hug.  
“It's good to see you Elisha” he said.  
He then turned to Hanah and gave her a hug as well. “And how is my co-favorite daughter in-law?”  
“I'm doing great dad. Well at least when I'm not chasing after these two hooligans” she laughed looking down at her daughters.  
Amri and Chenani soon joined the rest of the family with their own children and Encke gave out another round of hugs and greetings.  
“Happy birthday Baba” said Amri, feeling her way towards Encke. He reached out for her probing hands and pulled her in for a hug. “You're looking as good as ever Baba” Amri said chuckling at her own joke.  
“Ha ha ha, ever the comedian. If your not careful Elisha is gonna become my favorite kid. He may even get your share of the inheritance.”  
“You wouldn't be that mean Baba. Besides, no one can resist my puppy dog face” she said pointing at her seeing eye dog.  
“Well, to be fair to your dad you are cheating. Your puppy dog face isn’t supposed to consist of an actual puppy” said Chenani, chuckling at her wife. “How are you doing dad?” she asked as she received he own hug.  
“Oh well, the joints are aching a little and the scar on my back has been giving me a little trouble but now that the family is here I'm much better. However I would be even better if a certain two wajukuu came and hugged me” he directed towards Jonah and Mered. “I know your mothers taught you better manners than that” he said with a smile as they came over and gave him his hug.  
He led them all inside the house and they settled down with glasses of lemonade ad some sandwiches.  
“So what have you all been up to since I saw you last year?” Encke asked.  
“Well Jonah is now in his first year of high school and he's top of his ballet class, and Mered is gonna be starting her advanced placement engineering course in a month”.  
“Only in eleventh grade and taking university courses. Bedstefar would have been proud Mered”.  
“Thanks Babu”.  
“And good job Jonah. It must not be easy to be top of the class in ballet.” Encke got a wicked twinkle in his eyes, “Is there anyone cute in your classes?”  
Jonah immediately started blushing. “There is this one guy” he mumbled.  
Encke let out a chuckle. “Don’t worry Jonah. I'm sure you can catch his eye”.  
Jonah started sputtering so Encke turned his attention to the twins to spare the boy any more embarrassment. “Anything you want to share girls?”  
“Baba and Manman signed us up for karate and I punched a boy that was picking on my friend Tatsuya in the face!” Von squealed excitedly.  
Encke threw his head back roaring with laughter while Elisha and Hanah looked on in sheepish amusement.  
“Did you now? And what grade is this Tatsuya in?” asked Encke.  
“He's in grade two with us” said Catherine. “and I helped, Babu. I put him in a head lock” she said, looling very proud of herself.  
Encke looked Elisha and Hanah in the eyes and in a very serious tone said, “You two have released a force more deadly than the Colterans on us.”  
After everyone had eaten and caught up with each other they all climbed into their cars and started driving. Ever since he had been discharged Encke had made it a tradition to pay a special visit to Keeler's grave on his birthday. While he went out to visit Keeler every two weeks, Encke's birthday was a special time as that was when Keeler had planned to propose. As the years passed and Encke's family grew, it became a family tradition to visit Bedstafar and tell him all about the family affairs.  
When they got to the graveyard they all got out and Encke led the way up to the hill where Keeler had been laid to rest. It was a beautiful spot, set on the top of the hill with a cherry blossom tree beside the gravestone.  
Encke had planted the tree beside Keeler's grave himself. He had remembered Keeler's fondness for trees and had recalled one night after a battle that had taken many of their comrades lives how Keeler had told Encke how when he died he wanted a cherry blossom tree beside him. He had said that he wanted his grave to be a place with some beauty, not just grass. He hoped that if he had a cherry blossom beside him, even when everyone forgot about him he wouldn’t just become another grave stone to fade into the background.  
Encke cast a fond look at the tree before setting down a bouquet of brightly colored summer flowers before the head stone. The family all made themselves comfortable on a picnic blancket and Encke poured the adults a glass of champagne and the kids sparkling apple juice.  
“To Bedstefar” he toasted. After everyone had settled down to enjoy the sunlight and each other company Von piped up “Babu, what was Bedstefar like?”  
“Well Von, your Bedstefar was an amazing man. The first time I saw him I was completely-”

When Encke died he was laid to rest alongside the husband of his heart on the hill with the cherry blossom tree that he had planted years ago. His family said that in his final days he was content, often being heard to say that he would be reuniting with his heart soon. He died with a smile on his face, caressing ‘wedding’ ring that he always wore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one of my friends asked for a second chapter so...here we are. I had originally planned to end this on a really depressing note to make my friend regret the fact that she asked for more but suprisingly this ended up fairly happy. I figure that after he was discharged Encke never married but did adopt Elisha and Amri and raised them on stories of their awesome other father who died before he could meet them.  
> For those wondering about the names I personally think that Keeler was Danish and that Encke's family was from Uganda so that's why I had them using Swahili and Danish.  
> And yes Starfightermothafaka I did do what you think I did. Your welcome.  
> Anyways I hope you all liked this and if you spot any errors let me know and I'll fix them.


End file.
